


how big, how blue, how beautiful

by badgerterritory



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: (ships cluster/happiness), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new family, and a different kind of home she couldn’t live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how big, how blue, how beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk just listening to the new florence album and i got Those Feels
> 
> i really like the idea of sticking sun between nomi and amanita and seeing what happens (*winkwink*)

Even in the midst of every horrible thing that happened to her, Riley had to remind herself that there was beauty in their connection.

It was Sun exploring San Francisco with Nomi, bright and curious and eager to see the world past Seoul. Nomi showing her all the sights, not just the tourist spots, and then showing her around the best lesbian bars. (Nomi got a lap dance from a very drunk Amanita while Sun sat next to her and blushed.)

It was exploring Berlin with Wolfgang and Capheus, seeing familiar sights all over again with two new sets of eyes. Visiting memorials and bars, hearing about life after the wall went down.

It was Will awake enough to take her and Kala on a mental tour of Chicago, remembering his favorite places to eat, to drink, his fondest memories.

It was visiting Lito on set, with Kala in the background complaining about the violence, and Wolfgang complaining about the inaccuracy of the violence. (“Seriously? Do your guns hold infinite bullets? Can you teach me that trick?”)

It was a new family, and a different kind of home she couldn’t live without.


End file.
